A Regular War
by TheMineTeen951
Summary: 7 months after Joe was locked up, he comes back to reek his horrible vengeance upon the ones who put him there...  Rated T for: Moderate Violence, One Use of Strong Language and Blood.  Story set in September 2012! Part 2 of 3.
1. Chapter 1: Busting Out

**Chapter 1: Busting Out***

Joe sat in his lonely prison cell, with nothing around him but darkness. After he was busted for drug-dealing, he was given 10 years in prison. He hated prison, he hated the work, but most of all, he hated the ones who got him here.

Alex Robin (A robin), Max Quintel (A blue jay) and Cameron Zachary (A human). Those three 13 year olds have driven Joe to the point of breaking his sense. They had however, stopped him from killing Alex's older sister Margaret Robin, who was once Joe's girlfriend. Margaret was now in love with a blue jay called Mordecai Quintel, Max's older brother. Joe hated him so much that every night his brain got filled with dark, disturbing thoughts.

"I'm busting out of this prison shack tonight." Joe thought. "But how?" A police officer walked past with the keys to the cells and a Taser gun. He suffocated the officer with his ape-like hands, making him faint, and Joe got his Taser and keys out of his pockets.

After escaping the prison with much difficulty, including having to take on around 10 armed guards, he escaped the walls of the prison. He looked out over the city before him.

"Look out Mordecai, because my face may be the last thing you see alive! As for the boys and Margaret, I hope they can handle an escaped mental prisoner! He ran through the trees to the city, while chased by armed guards and dogs. His plan was beginning to take shape…

MEANWHILE…

At the Park's house, Mordecai was working like mad around the house. Benson had threatened to stop his pay if he didn't work hard enough, so he had no time for breaks. His best friend Rigby (A racoon) was also working hard. ½ an hour later, Benson came in to find a spotless living room. He congratulated the two and gave them $50 each. So they headed down to the coffee shop.

Margaret was standing at the cashier as usual, when she spotted Mordecai and gave him a huge smile.

"Hey Mordecai! How are you?" she said, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed.

"I'm fine thanks Margaret. Can we get the usual please?" he said. She nodded and went to work. As they sat down, Rigby looked really tired.

"Uggggh!" he groaned. "I've never worked that hard in my life!" Mordecai agreed with him. When their coffees were brought to them, the television switched to the news.

"…This just in from Brooklyn prison, ex-drug dealer and mentally challenged prisoner Joe Kickass has escaped from Brooklyn Prison early last night. He is considered to be armed and extremely dangerous. However he says he will turn himself in after he takes care of some un-finished business."

When Margaret heard this, she dropped the coffee mug on the floor, and her face went pale. Mordecai and Rigby both spat out their coffee into their mugs and stared at the television. Margaret sat down next to them and looked worried.

"I thought Joe was locked up for good, but I guess I was wrong." She said. Mordecai put an arm around her.

"Hey, we got him in prison one time, so we can do it a second time, right?" he said. Margaret looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. Mordecai smiled at her.

"…Although Joe has escaped from prison, three 13 year old boys who claim to have fought him before have been called in to help the police. Their names are Alex Robin, Max Quintel and Cameron Zachary." The coffee shop's manager switched off the TV and turned to Margaret.

"You're dead, honey!" he said, and left. Margaret had never been so insulted before, and started to cry. Mordecai stared at the manager and went outside.

"What the hell do you think you're saying dude?" Mordecai shouted. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to!" The manager snorted.

"You? Her boyfriend? HA! Don't make me laugh!" Mordecai got enraged and punched him in the chest, winding him. The manager stumbled back against the car gasping for air.

"You want me to do that again?" Mordecai asked. The manager quickly shook his head and stumbled into his car and drove off. Margaret came outside with tears still staining her face. Mordecai smiled at her and hugged her.

"Don't worry. Your brother's in the Special Ops team with his friends. Trust me; they'll catch Joe before you even know it."

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story continues on from another story I wrote called 'The Dumb, The Young and The Lovers'. To fully understand this story, read that one first!


	2. Chapter 2: Special Ops

**Chapter 2 – Special Ops**

At 12:00am, while the town was asleep, a small squad set out to find Joe. In the squad was:

• Cpt. Robin (Alex)

• Pvt. Quintel (Max)

• Cpl. Zachary (Cameron)

• Sgt. Miller

They had tracked Joe down to his apartment on the High Street, and were on a mission to bring him in. When they reached the house, they each pulled out M16's and loaded them.

"Sarge, what if Joe isn't here?" Cameron asked. Miller looked sadly at them.

"Then we have just wasted our evening." Miller was nice to the boys, yet harsh on everyone else. This was because his eldest daughter had died in a car crash. Ever since, he was a much nicer person to children.

Max kicked the door down to the apartment to find all the lights off. He switched on his night vision goggles and searched the room. There was no-one here. Then Max saw a note lying on the table. He picked it up and read it.

"You stupid Spesh Op gits! You'll never find me!" Max swore under his breath and walked out. Everyone looked grim. They knew what Max was about to say.

"Looks like we need to spread the mission a bit more!" he said. The headed back to the HQ.

BACK AT HQ THE NEXT DAY…

"What do you mean Joe wasn't there?" the commander yelled. His day had gone from bad to worse when he found out the four of them had been unable to find Joe.

"He probably used a jammer to glitch our signal so that his location glitches into the system but stayed in one spot." Miller said. The commander calmed down and nodded.

"Maybe you're right. All right then, Robin! Quintel! Zachary! You are dismissed for the night!" The boys left and walked out of the HQ base.

"I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea. Joe is out there somewhere waiting for us. We could be dead soon." Alex said. Max had a different opinion.

"Don't worry Alex. Look, we all have different abilities in combat. Like, I'm used to long range weaponry with snipers and RPG's, you're used to close combat with pistols and handgun SMG's and Cameron's used to tracking people's locations." Alex agreed and they all headed to the coffee shop.

But when they got there, there were armed guards at the door to the shop. A rugged muscular man came out of a truck with a Desert Eagle in his hand. They all said the same thing: "JOE!" They pulled out their Skorpion SMG's and ran to cover.


	3. Chapter 3: Street Fight

**Chapter 3 – Street Fight**

"Joe, are we ready for this?" one of the men asked. Joe nodded and gave the order to breach the door. One of the men slammed the door with his rifle, busting it open. Joe raged into the shop. He spotted Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret inside the shop. He gave them and evil grin.

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOBODY TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!" Joe shouted, pointing his Desert Eagle at the civilians.

In the bushes, Alex, Max and Cameron fixed suppressors onto their guns and aimed. They took out the armed guards, making sure no-one was alarmed. Then they moved up into the shop.

"Hello Mordecai." Joe said menacingly. Mordecai whimpered quietly. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Joe said. He pointed the gun at his head. Mordecai shut his eyes and waited for the greatest pain. Margaret cowered behind the stand, beginning to cry.

"NO!" Max shouted from the door. He pointed his Skorpion at Joe and fired. Joe spotted him and ran to them. He fired his Desert Eagle at the boys, chasing them outside. They each pointed guns at each other.

"You shouldn't have come here boys." Joe said, reloading his gun. The boys looked menacingly at him.

"You tried to kill my brother. You tried to kill Alex's sister. You tried to kill all of us. This has gone too far Joe!" Max yelled. He pulled out a Concussion grenade and threw it. The boys ran into the coffee shop and closed the door. A deafening bang was heard outside along with Joe's scream of pain.

"Quick! Get him while he's stunned!" Rigby yelled from behind the counter. The boys, and Mordecai, ran outside to find Joe stunned on the ground. When he recovered his vision and hearing, he was pointed with pistols at his head. He grinned at them.

"Drop your weapon Joe." Mordecai said sternly. Joe chuckled at him.

"Oh yeah, Mordo? Why drop my gun, when I can do THIS?" Joe immediately pointed at Alex's chest and fired. The bullet caught him off guard and knocked him onto the ground, and sprayed blood onto the floor. Joe then got up and ran off, unnoticed. The others rushed to Alex's aid. He lay there, choking up blood. Everyone in the coffee shop ran out to see what had happened.

"GET AN AMBULANCE! WE'VE GOT A MAN DOWN!" Cameron shouted into the crowd. They all raised their phones and called for the ambulance. Cameron turned to Alex.

"Come on, stay with me mate! STAY WITH ME!" he yelled. But it was too late. Alex's blood-stained body lay motionless. Max then pulled out a CZ75 pistol. He had been given it by Alex on his 12th Birthday during Military Camp. He put the gun on Alex's bloody chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. The ambulances arrived.

Aww, poor Alex. With him gone, what will Margaret do? The answer is in what we can only call…Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Alex Robin KIA

**Chapter 4 – Alex Robin: KIA**

On the news the next day, Margaret watched the top story of the day. It wasn't going to be pleasant. Mordecai came in to the coffee shop. He felt really worried about Alex and what the outcome of everything was going to be.

"Our top story tonight, new recruit for the Special Ops team Alex Robin who was involved in the mission to bring down Joe Kickass was shot in the chest last night. He was taken to the local hospital where the results were given to the military. Sergeant Miller now tells us the results."

"If Margaret Robin, Max Quintel, Cameron Zachary, or anyone else related to these people are watching this, you have a right to know the results. The following page shows Alex's status." The TV Screen showed Alex's information card. On the status part, it read:

Status: K.I.A

The whole shop looked up at the TV, shocked. Margaret was especially upset. Since her parents had died in a plane accident, Alex was her only family left. Now h was gone, she was all by herself. She sat down on a chair and buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Then Mordecai walked into the shop and saw Margaret crying. He sat down next to her and tried to make her stop crying.

"He's gone." She sobbed. "He's gone, and it's all Joe's fault!" Mordecai was also upset. Alex had also helped him out when it came to protecting him from Joe.

"I miss him too Margaret, you're not the only one." Margaret then started to wrap her arms around him.

"You're the closet thing I have to a family now. You've been such a nice and generous person Mordecai. Please stay that way." She said. He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Joe Returns

**Chapter 5 – Joe Returns**

Mordecai stayed with Margaret for the whole day in the coffee shop. She sat down with him whenever she could and talked to him. This made her feel better because she had someone sticking around for her.

"You know Joe?" she started, "There's something you should know about him, but it's not easy to say." Mordecai nodded and listened in carefully, making sure no-one could hear her.

"He's a foreigner. He originally lived in Spain and was a criminal there. He's on a criminal record for Illegal Immigration, Arson, theft and kidnapping. Well, you know who he kidnapped." Mordecai nodded again.

"Here, I know what I can do to make it up to you. Is there a movie you wanna see?" Margaret thought for a second.

"Yeah, I think it's called 'The Woman in Black'. It's a horror movie. Apparently, it's really scary, and I want someone to go with me if I get scared."

Mordecai liked horror movies, and so he arranged for them to go to the cinema later that night. About ½ an hour before the movie started, they went to the cinema and got the tickets. Mordecai offered to buy food and drink, using the last of his money he had in his paycheck. When they sat down the movie started.

It got scary at times, and Margaret grabbed Mordecai's arm when she got scared, but she eventually got over it. After the movie was over, Mordecai walked Margaret up to her apartment and said goodbye.

"I had a great time tonight, Mordecai. Thanks for making me feel better." He hugged her.

"It's alright Margaret; I just hate to see you upset. Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded. Then she gave him a good goodnight kiss. It lasted for 5 minutes, non-stop. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and with that, Mordecai left.

Suddenly, when Margaret unlocked the door, a hand pulled her in and locked the door behind her. She hammered on the door, but no-one could hear her. A click could be heard behind her.

"Hello Margaret." Said a familiar voice. The lights switched on, and Margaret immediately knew who it was.

It was Joe.

"I hate you so much Joe! You tried to kill Mordecai, you murdered my brother, you tried to kill his friends, what kind of person are you?" Margaret felt angry, despite tears streaming down her face. Joe pointed the gun at her face.

"I'm very disappointed with you Margaret. I tried to ask you nicely, now you're gonna learn the hard way. Where's your stupid little brother to protect you now?" The gun clicked and loaded. Margaret shut her eyes and waited, but then remembered something. She pushed Joe off her and pulled out a Silver M1911 pistol with her name engraved on it*. She pointed it at Joe, who was now quaking with fear.

"D…don't do it." He said. Margaret eyes were alight with rage. But just as she was about to shoot, a dart came whistling through the letter box and hit Joe in the knee. He stumbled back and fell on the floor unconscious. Margaret unlocked the door to find a hooded boy standing in the entrance.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy pulled down the hood to reveal a scruffy face which Margaret immediately recognised.

**It was Alex.**

*In 'The Dumb, The Young and The Lovers, Margaret is given an M1911 pistol by Alex if Joe ever tried to kill her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Theory

**Chapter 6 – The Theory**

Alex bent over and looked at Joe's sleeping body. He pulled out some rope and tied him up. The he propped him against a wall then turned to Margaret.

"I know, I know, I made you upset because you thought I was dead. You have every right to be mad at me." But Margaret wasn't mad. She was most relieved because her brother was alive and well.

"But how come you're still alive Alex? I saw blood on the ground and a bullet in your chest! How are you still alive?" Alex chuckled and smiled at his sister.

"I was working with the Special Op forces on a dangerous mission which would lure Joe into the open. They chose me because Joe knew me the best…"

**FLASHBACK: 25-09-2012, 10:38PM, Special Ops HQ**

Alex, Max, Cameron and Sgt. Miller were called into the commander's office to discuss a new mission they had been left.

"Now, if there's one thing I know about Joe, he likes killing. We need someone who is willing to put their life at stake to bring him into the open. Any volunteers?" No-one raised their hand. But then Alex did.

"Joe knows me and hates me the most. If he thought I was dead, he may think he could go out into the open and start a war without me bothering him." Max and Cameron looked worried. Were they going to let their best friend risk his life?

"But Alex, you could be ACTUALLY killed, not just fake! You sure you wanna do this?" Max asked. Cameron agreed. Alex nodded confidently.

"Well, it's settled then. Alex will lure Joe out into the open and let Joe 'kill' him. Guys, don't worry. Alex will be using all the necessary equipment to go through this. But don't tell anyone about this until it's done. Agreed?" Everyone agreed, and then left.

**PRESENT: 27-09-2012, 9:56PM, MARGARET'S APARTMENT**

"Well, that was a pretty clever operation you went through Alex, but how did you get everything to look real? With the blood and the bullet hole? It all looked so real!" Margaret was still interested into the operation Alex underwent.

"Well Margaret, are you sure you wanna know? Because this part is where it gets complex."

"Alex, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything and I'll understand." Her smile made Alex tell her what had happened.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I got fitted with all this equipment that would protect me in the operation…"

**FLASHBACK: 25-09-2012, 10:45PM, Special Ops HQ**

Alex got led into a room chock-full of equipment, including bulletproof vests, helmets, camo paint and much more. The commander gave him a thin but strong bulletproof vest.

"Here, wear this. It won't be visible under your shirt, so that's a good sign. Another thing you'll need is this." He pulled out a clear plastic bag with a red sponge inside it. There were holes cut into the bag too.

"Umm…is that real blood in there?" Alex asked. It tuned out it wasn't. It was a cleverly mixed gelatine solution with red food colouring, making it look, feel and act like real blood.

"This goes over your chest. If a bullet punctures your shirt, this will go first and the vest will stop the bullet." After ½ an hour of training to wear everything, Alex was ready to go home.

"So the operation starts tomorrow Alex, so be ready!" Alex nodded and left for the night.

**PRESENT: 27-09-2012, 10:03PM, MARGARET'S APARTMENT**

"That would explain why there was a clear vest with a rotten red sponge in your clothes when the hospital inspected your body. I came to visit you when you were there."

Suddenly Joe started to wake up. They both turned round to see him regaining consciousness.

"We need to leave. Now!" Margaret said. They both rushed out of the door and locked it. Then they went to the first places they could think of: First, Alex's apartment and then Mordecai and Rigby's house.

_Did you really think I'd make a 13 year old die in a 'T' rated fic? You got problems, man. The final battle begins in what we could only call…Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 7 – The final battle begins**

Alex rushed into his apartment to find Cameron and Max having a takeaway. They both looked to see him standing in the doorway.

"You're not dead then? That's a relief." Cameron said, finally smiling.

"Yeah, it's great that I'm alive, but we need to get out of here. Joe's regaining consciousness after I tranquilized him and he's bloody mad right now. That means Margaret and Mordecai are in danger. So we-" Alex's voice was cut off by the window smashing. Joe's smug face appeared, holding his Desert Eagle in his hand.

"Hello Max. Hello Cameron." He said. But suddenly, he spotted Alex, and punched him hard in the face. He fell back against the wall.

"ALEX! I KILLED YOU, AND I KILLED YOU GOOD!" He pointed his gun at Alex's chest once again. But Alex was too quick for Joe. He twisted the gun out of his hand and took it.

"RUN!" Alex said to the other two. They were pursued down the road, constantly fired at. But then at one point Joe stopped following them and ran off. The boys sighed with relief. Max took out his phone and called Mordecai.

"Hello?" Mordecai said back at the house.

"Hey bro, it's Max. Look, Joe has woken up and is after us. We've lost him, but not for long. Is Margaret with you?" Max asked anxiously, because he liked Alex's sister.

"Yeah, she's here with me. Is Alex with you? Margaret told me he was alive!"

"Yeah, I'm here. We're approaching your house now." Alex said. Cameron went for the door.

Suddenly, when Cameron touched for the doorknob, a bullet sunk into his back, making blood shed onto the floor.

"ARGH!" He screamed, falling onto the floor. Joe was in the bushes around 100m away, and he had a Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Max started pounding on the door, and it opened. Mordecai went to open it, and another bullet pierced his arm, making him fall onto the floor.

"JOE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Alex screamed into the night, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. He shut the door and turned to Cameron and Mordecai, both with bullets in them.

"Come on, Mordecai, you'll pull through." Margaret said, her eyes starting to water.

"It's…only a flesh wound, I'll be fine. I just…need a…Band-Aid on my arm. Margaret wrapped a Band-Aid round his arm after removing the bullet with great precision. Meanwhile, Alex and Max were trying to keep Cameron alive.

"Come on Cam, come on, stay with me!" Cameron's eyes were fading slowly, as his blood kept draining. Max tried to stop the blood flowing for a little while, but it didn't help. Cameron was dying slowly, and the boys could not help him. Then Cameron touched Alex's knee and said something to him.

"Go…kill…Joe. Finish…it…" And he breathed no-more. Alex and Max started crying more than ever over Cameron's bloody corpse. Joe had torn Alex and Margaret's world apart bit by bit, just like he had done to Mordecai and Max. Alex's face was now uncontrolled with anger. He picked up his pistol and ran out into the night to finish this battle once and for all…

_Okay, maybe I DID make a 13 year old die in this, so sorry about that. But how will everything turn out? The epic conclusion is in the final chapter…_


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Chapter 8 – The Final Battle**

Soon after Alex had left, Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret had followed him with their own weapons while Max stayed back at the house to bury Cameron's dead body. Alex had ducked behind a hedge along with Rigby, while Mordecai and Margaret were behind another.

"I'm real sorry about your friend Alex. He was a pretty nice guy." Rigby said to him. This made Alex feel a little better about his friend's death and made his strength grow.

"Where are you Alex?" said Joe's voice from the field. Alex cocked his pistol, while Mordecai sharpened his knife, Margaret loaded her M1911 and Rigby flattened his Sledgehammer. Joe heard them doing this and came into the forest.

"Alex, you can hide, you can run, but I'll still kill you. As for you Margaret, you're crappy blue boyfriend isn't good enough for you. He's puny, pathetic, and weak. If you had come back to me, you would have had everything. But you chose him, so you're dead to me."

"I'd think again Joe." Mordecai's voice came from behind him, and he stabbed Joe in the leg, making him limp. He turned round and grabbed Mordecai's knife by the blade and took it. He then pushed him over and stabbed Mordecai in the gut, skewering him to the floor.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby and Margaret yelled. Joe turned round and saw Margaret standing up with her gun in her hand, Alex with his Desert Eagle, and Rigby with his Sledgehammer.

"What a shame. You're all risking your lives to help him. Mordecai's a pathetic creature, like the rest of you."

"You forgot one crucial fact Joe. Friendship is stronger than any weapon made. It bonds us together as one. You forgot that Joe." Rigby said. Joe pointed his gun at Rigby's chest, but Rigby's face still looked confident.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." Rigby said confidently. Joe happily cocked the gun at him.

"See ya." He said. Suddenly, Margaret shot the gun out of his hand without damaging his hand and kicked him. He fell to the ground writhing in pain as Alex pointed his gun at his heart.

"This is for Cameron." He said. But before he could shoot, Joe had grabbed his gun and shot Alex in the leg, and he fell to the ground as blood started trickling down his leg. Rigby tried to run at him, but he got punched in the face and was knocked out. Only Margaret was left standing. When she tried to shoot him, her gun was shot out of her hand. Joe got up, still limping from earlier.

"What was it that Rigby said? Friendship is strong? He was wrong. Your brother's down, the racoon's knocked out, and your boyfriend is skewered to the floor. You're the only one left Margaret."

Mordecai had heard everything and knew Margaret was about to be killed. He reached for the knife and started tugging on it. It started to come out of his stomach.

"Come…on…Just…a…little…further…!" And he knife came out. Mordecai's stomach started trickling blood, making him weaker and weaker, but his determination made him stronger.

"No Joe." Mordecai said behind him, still on the floor. "Rigby was right. Friendship is stronger than anything you could imagine." Joe turned around to see the knife was free, and Mordecai threw it at his eye. It landed in his eye, and killed Joe. He fell to the floor as blood drained from his head. Mordecai crawled over to Margaret who was paralyzed with fear.

"He's dead Margaret. The war's over." Margaret looked at Mordecai and kissed him for as long as her body would let her. Alex managed to limp back to the house where Max had made a grave for Cameron. He was still crying, but not as much as earlier. Alex put an arm around him.

"He was a good kid Max. I'm sad too. Thanks for making the grave." Max nodded and they looked at Cameron's gravestone. It said:

'Here lies Cameron, one of the bravest people I've known.'

The other three turned up later and saw Cameron's grave. They all kneeled by the grave and read the inscription on the stone.

"I'm sorry about Cameron guys." Mordecai said. Margaret said this too. Alex and Max nodded. Alex took his Desert Eagle and put it on Cameron's grave.

"It's over Cameron." He said. "Your wish is fulfilled. The war is over once and for all.

The End


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Chapter 9 – Epilogue**

**Mordecai Quintel** returned to his average job as a groundskeeper. He has been trying to forget the past events. He ended up marrying Margaret.

**Rigby Slayers** also went back to his old job. He feels sorry for Alex and Max for the loss of their best friend.

**Margaret Robin** married Mordecai and got a new job as an artist. She won $1,000,000 in the auctions for her paintings.

**Alex Robin** left the Special Ops forces and returned to school. He was given 4 months' worth of homework and wasn't finished until two weeks later.

**Max Quintel** also left the Special Ops forces an also returned to school. He got the same amount of homework as Alex, but didn't finish it for 2 months.

**Cameron Zachary** died in action on 27-09-2012 at 11:43PM. His funeral was well attended and he got a good burial.

**Joe Kickass** was brutally killed by Mordecai on 27-09-2012 at 11:55PM. His body was never found.

**Character Statuses**

**Character and Age****Status and Killed By****Other Info**

Mordecai Quintel (23) Alive Badly wounded.

Rigby Slayers (23) Alive Knocked out for ½ an hour.

Margaret Robin (23) Alive Alright

Alex Robin (14) Alive Leg wound. Can still walk.

Max Quintel (14) Alive Alright

Cameron Zachary (14) Dead – Killed by Joe Took a bullet to the back.

Joe Kickass (24) Dead – Killed by Mordecai Knife thrown into eye.


End file.
